irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princessa
Princessa, labeled as The Sweetheart, The Flirt, and The Girly Girl. She is a competitor in IRC Camps Season One. Princessa is played by IHeartTDInTDA. She is on the Killer Actors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, Princessa arrived with the rest of the contestants. She instantly began flirting with Nalyd when she showed off her bikini to him. She was excited to go swimming in the water, which she mentioned before she jumped. She hugged Nalyd after her team won, and at the victory party danced with him. .]] In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Princessa flirted with Nalyd often. They both admitted having a crush on each other in confessionals. She was very excited about the nature movie challenge, but she was completely horrified when the mountain lion attacked Nalyd. She literally ripped the lion off of him, and after Chef tranquilized the animal, Princessa hopped on its back and started pounding on it. Once she was satisfied, she got off the lion and checked to make sure Nalyd was okay. After the Killer Actors won the challenge, Princessa became so excited that she kissed Nalyd. Both were happy about this. Later, Joe tripped Princessa. She became infuriated and punched him hard in the face. She was pleased when Joe was voted off. In Je t'aime, Princessa and Nalyd were officially considered a couple. Princessa sat with Nalyd at breakfast and told him how she thought Marshall liked her because he constantly stared at her. Nalyd became upset, but Princessa assured him that she only liked him. She then hugged him, and Nalyd offered her to join his alliance with Ethan, and she accepted. She was absolutely thrilled about the romance movie challenge, and Nalyd and Princessa eagerly volunteered to go first. For their challenge, they had to kiss. While the other couple kissed quickly, just to get it over with, Princessa and Nalyd kissed sweetly, and won their team the challenge. Throughout the rest of the episode, they chatted, and hugged, and flirted. Princessa told him that she loved him in french by whispering "Je t'aime" into his ear. He was at first confused about what the words meant, but once she explained, he said "you too". During the third challenge, Princessa coached Rachel on how to defeat her opponents. Eventually, she got pom poms and did a couple of cheers for Rachel. At one point, she booed Frank and claimed that he sucked. James, Roman, and Frank were all upset by this. Later, Frank and Princessa apologized to each other, and the conflict between them was resolved. James claimed that she was a really nice person, and apologized about what he had said about her. While Roman claimed that she wasn't as bad a person as he thought that she was. However, it is unknown if Roman forgave her or not. After the wrestling challenge, Marshall claimed to not like her anymore, but she said goodbye to him after he was voted off anyway. She went to sleep thinking of Nalyd. In Yeehaw, Princessa and Nalyd were still as close as before. Nalyd and her flirted throughout the episode. When Nalyd hurt himself during the challenge, she rushed to his side to help him. She didn't want to leave him. But he encouraged her to attempt the challenge for him, and for the team. She agreed. She did a back walkover on the diving board, and she back flipped off the water tower. She landed on the horse sidesaddle. After her team won the challenge, she kissed Nalyd and victory danced. After campfire, Princessa and Nalyd went on a swimming date in the lake. Later, Princessa wrote in her diary. After that, Ethan tried to fool Princessa into thinking James liked her, but she didn't believe him. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, Princessa was immediately nominated to be the princess for her team. The Screaming Directors hid her in a tower in the woods and her team had to find her. Nalyd was the first member of the Killer Actors to get to the top of the tower where Princessa was being kept. She was freed by her team and was excited that they'd taken the lead. When they lost the next two challenges, they had to vote somebody off. Princessa voted for Trev. In I Make Fire!, Princessa was excited for the challenge and wore a pink fur bikini. In the first part of the challenge, she had to go up against Nalyd. She and Nalyd hit each other, but Nalyd dropped out not wanting to hurt her, and was afraid Princessa would hurt him more. Princessa moved onto the firemaking part of the challenge, but she couldn't beat Frank, Roman, and James because her partner Victoria wasn't helping. Princessa voted for Victoria. In I Hate High School, the challenge called for a cheerleader and Princessa immediately volunteered. Princessa cheered about Nalyd, losing the first part of the challenge. Princessa took care of Nalyd when he hurt himself in the challenge. Princessa voted Rachel off with the rest of the alliance. In It's Elementary, Princessa was surprised to hear the teams were merging. She didn't mind at all when James was "killed," saying that nobody liked him. She ended up being the second person killed, and was found covered in applesauce. Princessa, along with Bridgette, made a plan to get to the final five with Roman, Nalyd, and Ethan, and wanted James to go home, but Nalyd made a new alliance and blindsided Roman. Princessa was furious with Nalyd, and broke up with him. In Aliens are Weird, Princessa got into a food fight with Frank. During the challenge, Princessa hid in the confessional, but was found by Chris and shot. She believed that Nalyd ratted her out. She then swore revenge on Nalyd, and voted for him. She was upset that Bridgette was eliminated. In Surf's Up, Princessa was offered an alliance with Rachel and accepted. She looked forward to the challenge due to her surfing background. Princessa did the best in the challenge, lasting twenty second. She won immunity and voted for James. In Can We Get a Doctor in Here?, Princessa was confident to fight on in the contest. During the challenge, Nalyd sneezed on her, giving her a sore throat. Princessa was able to turn Ethan against Nalyd, and Princessa and Ethan voted for Nalyd. Princessa was voted off. Nalyd tried apologizing to her, but she shot him down. Audition Tape "Hi, I'm Princessa! I'd be absolutely PERFECT for the IRC Camp. I'm very intelligent, and I'm usually very kindhearted. I love figuring things out, I love strategy. I can promise good ratings, and you can trust that. This is coming from the drama queen! Plus some of my money will go towards charity. You can't say no to that. Thanks!" *She blows a kiss to the camera* "Bye!" *She waves her fingers* Quotes Yeehaw *Princessa: *lies on bed and writes in diary* Dearest Diary... Nalyd is the most sweetest, most wonderful, and fantastic guy to ever live. He is... amazing... and... Well... I'm at a loss for words! But, alas, James hates me. Rachel: How come? Princessa: Oooh! Uh... I was just... writing in my diary. And saying what I'm writing out loud... Haha... *stashes diary away* Rachel: If you don't want people to hear, then maybe you shouldn't do that... Princessa: Uh... it's okay.... I just thought I was... alone. But uh... it doesn't matter Rachel. Rachel: *Yawns.* Okay. Goodnight, Princessa. Princessa: *locks up diary, and locks key in safe* *Ethan: Hey Princessa! There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to. Princessa: Out of the girls' cabin Ethan! Later... Ethan: So Princessa... Can we talk? Princessa: About what? Ethan: James Princessa: What about him? Ethan: He digs you. Princessa: Yeah, uh huh. Riiiiight. He loves Rachel! Are you blind? What are ya goin' on about, pickle boy? James: *hears Ethan, and runs over* Hey guys! Ethan(to James): You got something to share? James(to Princessa): Don't listen to that little liar! Princessa: I'm not, James. Ethan: Oh James, you're so full of crap. *Princessa(at the end of the episode): *blows kiss to the camera* Bye world! Trivia *Princessa and Bridgette are the only blonde girls on the show. *Princessa's crush on Nalyd marks the first relationship on the show. *Princessa's design is based off of Courtney. The main differences are skin tone, hair color, hair length (Princessa's is a bit longer), Princessa wears makeup, and Princessa paints her toenails. *She has a diary. She has a key for it; which she locks in a safe. *Princessa has worn a swimsuit more times than any other girl. *Princessa is the only girl known to straighten her hair. *Princessa said in Episode Five that she had been diving for 5 years. *Princessa was the last remaining female Killer Actor. *When Princessa dumped Nalyd, she was the first person to end a relationship on the show. *Princessa is the only person to initiate a relationship (she kissed Nalyd), end a relationship(dumped Nalyd), and reject someone(She rejected Marshall and rejected Nalyd when she was eliminated). While others have done some of those things, Princessa is the only one to do all three. *Princessa received 4 votes in the first season of IRC Camps. Gallery Image:Me_in_TDI_so_far_PJs.png|Princessa in her pajamas. Image:Me_in_TDI_so_far_red_strapless_dress.png|Princessa looking gorgeous in a red strapless number. Image:Me_in_TDI_so_far_Ugg_Boots_and_skinny_jeans.png|Princessa in her skinny jeans, and Ugg Boots. Image:Me_in_TDI_so_far_barefoot.png|Princessa in her swimsuit. Image:Princessa_singing_in_her_school_musical_as_Cinderella.png|Princessa played Cinderella in her school's last musical. She is singing "So This Is Love", the prince was there, but this picture just shows her. Image:Nalyd_and_Princessa_in_the_lake.png|Princessa and Nalyd swimming together in the fourth episode. undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Templates Category:Killer Actors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers